


All Tied Up

by elle_rose_x



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Bondage, Gangbang, Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Niall Horan - Freeform, OT5, Overstimulation, Smut, Zayn Malik - Freeform, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_rose_x/pseuds/elle_rose_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dark.</p><p>darkness consumes him. </p><p>" are you gonna be our good little boy" a voice whispers.</p><p>Louis nods, and a hiss of approval goes around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> hiii
> 
> first fic so any kudos or comments would be so appreciated :)
> 
> -elle

He knew it was dark. He was hard. He didn't know what had caused his erection but he knew it hurt.

Four boys walked into the room, he could hear them whispering and talking around him.

They were everywhere and nowhere it seemed to Louis. Suddenly a hand grabbed his cock, and started pumping it swiping at the top slit at a vigorous pace, and, despite the situation, Louis let out a moan. At this the boy laughed, and stopped. 

"Harry. Careful he's close." A voice called out to Harry (?) in the dark, and Louis absent mindly nodded along. He was close, close enough he was near to tears. Soon enough there was maybe 5 minutes of silence, but it could have been an hour for all Louis knew. His cock was bright red, he was sure of it, and he was whimpering. He would not beg yet, that he was determined. Out of nowhere, a crack came down straight onto the middle of his thigh. He screamed, but as quickly as he opened his mouth, a cock was shoved into it. He gasped and choked, and he was pressed right up to the mans belly, and the man was not small that's for sure. 

The whip was still smacking him, but he couldn't scream. He couldn't even breathe. A mouth started licking his butt hole, but he could barely feel it amongst the whipping and the claustrophobic sensation of not being able to breathe.

He started crying, tears rolling down his face. Someone began to lick his cock, and despite the whipping, the choking, the licking he was painfully close and he let out a gasp causing the man who's cock he was sucking to gape in pleasure.

There was a fire in his belly, and he was so close, so fucking close, but all at once, like a perfect synchronised movement, they all stopped. 

Leaving Louis bound, close and in pain. Everything went black, blacker than it was before.


End file.
